Anyone But You
by RikaSAC3
Summary: Faced with declarations of love from two very different men, Jude has tomake a tough decision. But she isn't the only one with dilemmas Saide, Kwest, Darius, Karma, Jaime and Jude's new friend, Andrea have some pressing matters at hand. REVIEWS PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**  
"Don't sit there and tell me I'm not doing my job! You are the one who comes prancing in here any time he likes and expects everything to run smoothly! Other people rely on you!" Jude yelled furiously at Tommy who stood on the other side of the sound booth.

Tommy slowly stood up, pressed the button so he would be heard on the other side and said, "Can you just start from the top?"

"Are you serious? You spend all your time with Karma and now in the 5 minutes you try and give me, all you tell me is to start from the top?" Jude threw off her headphones. "I can't believe I thought that we would be a great team. I do this every time. YOU do this every time."

Tommy sat in his chair, seemingly unfazed by Jude's ranting.

"You know what Tommy. I would much rather do this on my own." Jude left the sound booth and raced towards the bathroom.

_How could I have been so dumb, so blind? I should have known that Karma was just here to ruin me. She took everything! My studio, producer, friends, boyfriends...Is this it?_

Jude sat on a toilet and began to cry.

"Hello? Are you ok?" Someone on the other side asked and knocked on the door.

"I'm fine," Jude said through broken tears, "just leave me alone."

"Sorry, I thought I could help."

Jude threw the door open, "You want to help me? Can you go back in time? Or how about knock someone off for me? Oh...or maybe get the police to take someone away, for a REALLY LONG TIME. Can you do any of that? No? I didn't think so."

"Hi. I'm Andrea." She smiled and held out her small hand for Jude to shake. Andrea was no taller than 5 feet with shoulder length brown hair and green eyes. She was petite in frame and had a perfect smile and gorgeous light brown skin.

"Are you serious?" Jude was stunned. "Who are you?"

"Andrea. But I'm Darius' new assistant. I make things happen."

Jude shook her head and then went ahead and shook Andrea's hand. "So what does that mean?"

"I just make things happen." Andrea winked and left the bathroom.

Did she come in here to use the restroom or just talk to me? Jude pondered.

* * *

Outside, Jude was trying to get her thoughts together about what to do next. She still needed to finish her third album and if she couldn't get the help she wanted she was going to do it herself. 

"Harrison..."

Jude smiled at the sing-song voice she had grown to love. Spiederman always knew how to make her feel better. He made her forget about the tough side of life. Work, deadlines, and obligations were all pushed aside when they were together. "Hey."

Spiederman pulled her into a warm hug and she didn't let him go. "Getting a little friendly again now are we?" He gave her a devilish grin and Jude pushed him away playfully.

"I'm having a rough day." Jude grumbled.

"The day has just begun! It's 10am!! What possibly could have gone wrong this early?"

"Tommy."

"Well he's always been wrong." Spiederman looked up at Jude longingly. Her attention was on the ground. "Jude..." he wanted to tell her so many things, but he couldn't muster up the courage to do it just yet.

"Yea?"

"Jude, you need some inspiration?"

"What do you have for me?" Jude began to smile. She was thinking something illegal was about to take place.

"Let's go somewhere. You can write away from work for one day." Spied grabbed her hand and they raced out into the street and into the subway station.

Holding hands on the train, Jude finally asked, "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise. Just chill." Spied squeezed her hand and lead her to a window seat in the front of the cab.

Jude stared out the window at the scenery. It was beautiful. Outside the city, there were trees and flowers and life. Fresh, new, life. She was already breathing a little easier. She turned to Spied to already find him looking at her.

Jude couldn't help but grin. She still had a tiny crush on him. She didn't think it would ever go away. "Can you tell me now?"

"My parents used to bring my brother and me out here so we wouldn't wreck the house on weekends. It's all open fields and hills. You'll like it."

"I'm sure." She placed her head on his shoulder. It felt nice and she closed her eyes.

* * *

"Keep you eyes closed," Spied told her as he led the way.

Jude did so and walked blindly behind him. "Something smells..." Jude scrunched her nose.

"Excuse me I farted." They both laughed playfully when he finally said, "Ok, open them."

Jude opened her eyes to an immense barn house. It had to be three stories and they stood in the middle with hay and mangers. She raced towards Spied and jumped on his back, "It's beautiful!! I can't believe you were hiding this from Me."

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" He took her around the barn on his back and dropped her on a pile of hay, "I don't take EVERYONE here."

"Really? Just your lov-ahs?" Jude posed atop the hay.

"Are you one of my lov-ahs?"

"You wish!" As she did another pose, Spied began to tickle her. "Ok! OK! Stop! You brought me here to work right?"

"Yeah," he helped her up and walked outside the barn. "Follow me."

Spied led her to a grassy knoll shaded by a willow tree. "I really like it here."

"I'm glad you do. You deserve a day off. You have been working really hard."

"Thanks." Jude smiled genuinely and looked out at the beautiful scenery surrounding her. "Spied, I don't think I've ever told you but I consider you one of my best friends. You really just understand me and mostly, I think you are the only one who hasn't hurt me."

Spiederman picked at a flower next to him. "I love you, Jude. I just...I want to be there whenever you need me."

"You seem to always show up." Jude giggled and playfully tapped him but Spied didn't crack. "What's wrong?"

"I need to tell you something."

Thinking that he was going to ask her out, which she wasn't ready for, she said, "No. Don't say anything okay?" He continued to pick at the flower nervously.

Spiederman wanted to be the knight in shining armor that Jude was making him out to be but truthfully, he had made a mistake that he wasn't so sure she would forgive.

After strumming her guitar and humming a tune not yet finished, she spoke up again, "My life is completely in shambles right now. I don't even know where it started. I mean, it seems if I haven't let someone down then they have let me down or betrayed me somehow."

"Jude--"

"Spied, I'm so stupid when it comes to some things, you know? Sadie, she is forever out to get me. Jamie barely has time for me anymore now that he is with Patsy. Darius is always on my back about something dumb I've done and Tommy...Tommy is just a mess of things." Jude's eyes filed tears and she looked up at Spied. "You know...I thought I was in love. When sometimes, real love is staring you in the face."

They both stared at each other. Spied wiped the tears that had fallen from her eyes and drew her in. He saw this time, Jude wasn't about to turn away. With the long pause, Jude grew uncomfortable and rejected.

"I'm sorry," she said and began fiddling with her guitar again. Just then her phone rang. "Hey, D."

Jude had gotten up from her spot during her conversation and now stood back in front of Spied. "I think I got something, listen."

_So many people, so many wants  
So many choices, too many thoughts  
I think I'd run away, but I'd rather not  
How can you tell me you don't care?  
We've been through the hard part  
We've conquered the storm  
Now I'm ready for action  
And you're sayin that you're gone?  
I wear my heart on my sleeve  
See who takes advantage of me  
Come take a look and see  
I'm just askin for it  
I'm so easily caught  
But I'm not easily bought  
Everyone knows already  
I'm askin for it_

"Jude, please can I talk to you?" Spiederman begged.

"Vincent, I really need to get back." She only called him by his first name when she was upset.

"Jude, please."

Jude began walking and didn't turn back. She thought about how dumb she must have looked just then. Spied was smart not to have kissed her, if that was her, she wouldn't have kissed herself either. After she outright told him what a wreck she was. Jude heard him calling for her but she kept walking, mostly because she didn't want him to see her crying...again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Back at G major, Tommy was pacing the studio room trying to figure out where Jude could have gone. His head just wasn't there that morning. He knew he treated her bad and he had been doing that a lot lately. He figured it was his way of pushing her away so he wouldn't fall deeper in love with her than he already was. When he wasn't being a prick, Jude was the only one that understood him and his passion but she didn't know everything she should.

"Have you seen Jude, Tommy boy?" Sadie came into the studio and plopped into one of the chairs.

"No."

"What's wrong? You look a little...stressed?" Sadie grinned, "Anything I can do?"

Tommy rolled his eyes. "Please. I have work to do."

"Not while Jude isn't here. Oh! But are you talking about little Karma? You got something hot going on there, Mr. Q." Sadie stood up and went over to Tommy, "but you aren't the only one." Sadie turned to leave.

"It was a mistake." Tommy whispered. Angrered that he even acknowledged that something did happen to Saide, he desperately wanted to take the words back. "But what are you talking about, 'the only one'?"

"Let's just say, Karma is making sure her love is shared...all...over...the studio. I must say, she is quite good at keeping her business quiet, but I'm better. I suggest you end your little rendezvous' with her soon."

Tommy said nothing. When she left the room he kicked one of the chairs to the floor. He was sick of messing up. He wanted to tell Jude exactly how he felt. Tommy always found himself in good situations and then would eventually sabotage everything it entailed. He thought, if he couldn't make this realtionship with Jude work, what could he do?

"I'm ready to work. I wrote a song I want to try out." Jude interrupted his thoughts and stopped in front of the fallen chair upon entering the room. She looked up at Tommy, who didn't turn around, she picked the chair up and went into the booth. She began singing the same song she wrote at the barn with Spied.

"Can we work with it?" Jude asked, but before Tommy could answer, Andrea walked through the door.

"Excuse me, Tommy; Darius needs to speak with you. You can get your things, Jude will be getting a new producer."

"What?! Why?!"

"Andrea, I didn't want a new producer..." Jude said into the microphone.

"Jude! You know her? What's going on? Please! I need to talk to you."

"Tommy...I'm serious, I didn't do this!"

"Jude, I love you, please."

The room went quiet.

* * *

"Tommy..." Before Jude could say anything else Tommy stormed out of the room and slammed the door. "What is going on? I didn't want him gone!" 

"I'm sorry," Andrea began, "When you were in the restroom earlier, I could have sworn that you were disappointed with your company. I'm sorry I misinterpreted that, how about you tell me what's going on then?"

"Why would I talk to you? I barely know you." Jude said angrily. "Can you just get Tommy back?" she sighed.

Andrea didn't speak up too quickly. She sat down in a swivel chair and leaned forward. "Sure. Just let me tell you this, I'm here to do what Darius can't and that's get close enough to the artists to make sure they are happy as well as working to their fullest potential. I am trying to keep you happy as far as working AND otherwise, and as I have learned, you really aren't with Tommy. I know you both are trying out the co-producing thing, but maybe it's time to spread your wings. He is."

"What does that mean? Are you talking about Karma?" Jude looked for some answer but when Andrea didn't answer, Jude continued, "Ok. I knew this would happen. Did you have someone in mind?"

"Come on, Jude. Let's go to my office." Andrea said as she opened the door to the booth for her to come out.

"You have an office?"

"Of course, sweetie." Andrea giggled.

"That's so weird. I would have never thought Darius cared, you know about the well being of his clients."

"Sure he does, especially his biggest star." In her office Andrea stopped short and looked Jude straight in the eye, "Look, though I hold the title of Darius' assistant, just think of me as a new friend."

Jude and Andrea went out to a late lunch. There, Andrea got up to make frequent phone calls and answer them as well. Jude thought this woman was very important and actually someone she wouldn't mind getting closer to. She did say she was looking out for her.

"You ready to go back? I'm sure you are done for the day though." Andrea smiled as she came back to the table from her 100th phone call.

"Yeah, but I need to get my guitar from the studio." Jude looked up at Andrea who was getting the bill and added, "Thanks for Linner."

"Linner?"

"You know Lunch and Dinner combined, like brunch?" Jude laughed.

Andrea gave her a smile, "Cute. Let's get out of here."

* * *

Karma walked into her studio and saw that there was a bouquet of flowers sitting on the table. She picked up the card which said, 'Thanks. I enjoy our time.'

Karma looked around to see if anyone was close by and tried to think of who would have sent her flowers. "Tommy."

Karma searched the building trying to find Tommy who ended up being in the first studio.

"Mr. Romantic...I didn't know you had a soft spot for lil ol' me." Karma said in her best southern accent. She smiled as she stood in the doorway to the studio. "From you, I would have expected a guitar pick or a flask."

Tommy barely glanced up to look at her. He played with more buttons on the board.

"I got your message. Why did I need to come down here so late AND on my off day? I thought today was pesky Jude day?"

"I'm not working with her anymore." Tommy said still not devoting any attention to her. He walked to the file cabinet on the opposite end and shuffled through some papers.

"Really...? So...I'm the only one who gets to use you now?" Karma walked slowly across the room, "Am I the only one you have to play with?" Karma wrapped her arms around his waist and began to kiss his ear. "Did you do it for me Tommy?"

Tommy turned his body towards her so they were face to face, her arms still tightly wrapped around his waist, "Let's just finish your album." Just as he finished his sentence he looked up and saw Jude standing at the studio window with her guitar. Her eyes seemed glazed over as is she wasn't even looking at them, but through them. She walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**  
Andrea gave Jude a ride home from the studio. It was a quiet ride until they stopped in front of Jude's house.

"Did you hear Tommy say he loved me today? You were there weren't you?" Jude stared out of her window in a daze. She wan't focusing her attention on anything, just staring blankly. She wasn't sure if she should be mad or upset. Bewildered or calm. Crying or laughing.

Andrea said nothing, so Jude continued, "He tells me he loves me and then makes out with Karma. I don't have anything else in me. I think I'm finally all cried out from Tommy. I think I'm finished." Jude looked up at Andrea and shook her head. "I'm done."

"You deserve someone better. Someone who isn't going to hurt you. Come here." Andrea pulled Jude into an awkward hug as they had to manuever strangey inside the small car.

"Thank you. For everything." Jude got out of the car and went into the house.

Andrea picked up her cell. "Hey. It worked out perfectly. We shouldn't have to worry about that drama anymore. Now for phase two." She giggles, "talk to you soon."

* * *

Karma woke to her cell ringing. She looked at the clock and saw it was 5am. "Hello?" She said groggily, "Oh my god..."

Karma threw her phone down and screamed at the top of her lungs.

On her way to work at G major, she stopped at a newsstand and bought a magazine. She stood on the corner with her sunglasses, scarf and hat and looked down at the magazine. There she was, bold headline, 'Instant Star Gone Wild: See what her friends have to say!'

Karma knew it was going to be a long day. She was going to have major problems with Darius and the stares would be unbearable. And she couldn't help but think about the questions from the press '_Karma, we thought you were the good girl virgin. What do you have to say about these photos?_'

Inside, she walked quickly past Darius' office trying to buy as much time as she could. On her way she bumped into Tommy.

"Oh thank God!! I really need to talk to someone."

"No, thank you."

"Please, Tommy. These pictures of me were released and I have no idea how to handle this."

"That really doesn't sound like it fits my job description. From now on, I'm only here to produce you Karma. Nothing else." Tommy turned the corner and was out of sight.

Karma frowned and continued on her way to find a good hiding place. She spotted Spied across the room and tip-toed over. "Hey, you have a minute?"

"No. Not really."

"Aww, Spied." Karma grinned, "Come on, I really have to get some things off my chest."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

Karma batted her eyes as spoke, "I promise nothing like the last time will happen..."

"I will have to talk to you later." Spiederman ducked into the nearest studio.

Karma stamped her foot and screeched.

"We having a little problem?" Darius said behind her. He was not happy.

**

* * *

Jude was at her studio loft brainstorming of what to write when Spied came to join her.**

"Hey! What's up?" Jude said when he sat down on the floor near her.

"I really, really need to talk to you." Spied couldn't bring himself to look at her until he got everything out. "I don't want you to say anything until I'm done. And I want you to completely hear me out."

"Yeah, okay." Jude looked concerned, she honestly didn't know what to expect.

"About three weeks ago, I was practicing here with Karma." Jude's face turned to a frown knowing she was in her personal work space. Spied ignored it and kept going, "She was flirting and being really nice to me and, I don't know, she kissed me and I kissed her and we..."

Jude had her head down and when she looked up, she was biting her bottom lip.

"Jude, after I did it, all I could think about was you. I knew if you found out the wrong way that we could never be together again. And I want to. I still love you, I never stopped." Spied looked deep into her eyes, searching for something. "I want you to forgive me. It didn't mean anything to me. I love you, Jude. Please."

Jude stood up. She paced for a minute between the front door and Spied.

"Jude, I know you won't now...but..."

She stopped. "Karma. She's...you...I don't have anything to say." Jude threw her hands in the air, grabbed her guitar and left.

Jude couldn't believe how much Karma was affecting her life. She truly is an INSTANT star. She had her music, her producer, her Tommy, her Spied. Jude felt her life falling apart. But could she really just blame Karma?

**

* * *

"Why don't you meet me in my office?" Darius says walking away. When he failed to hear her footsteps he stopped and glanced over his shoulder. "NOW!!" he screamed.**

Karma jumped and followed him to his office. Inside she doesn't sit and just begins trying to explain herself. "D, I have no idea where those pictures came from, I mean they aren't recent or anything they are really really old and I know I should have told you about them but I didn't think anyone still had those and-"

Darius cut her off, "Quiet. I don't want to hear your excuses. This is very simple to fix. What's not so easy is this good girl image that you claimed you had. The people that were in the article were quoted saying you aren't so much a virgin as you say."

Karma couldn't look him in the eye anymore. "I don't need anymore excuses but I would like you to start telling the truth." Darius got up and knelt down in front of Karma who had sat down by now. "I can fix all of this in a second, but I need you to make sure nothing like this happens again. I'm here to take care of you." He stroked her hair, "to protect you. That's my job and I'm gonna do it."

Karma had never seen this side of Darius before and she was getting a little creeped out.

"You gonna be okay?" Darius asked her.

"Yeah, thanks. I appreciate it." Karma coughed out.

Darius smiled and got up. He opened the door for her and she went through it. "I got plenty of work to do today, thanks to you, but I'll check on you a little later." Darius smiled again and closed his door.

* * *

Jude sat atop Andrea's office desk debating whether or not to show her face to anyone at G major. "I don't know there's Tommy, Spied, my sister, and mostly Karma. I feel like I'm just this huge joke."

Andrea was filing stuff away but added, "You are not a joke, Jude." Jude didn't flinch. Andrea stopped her work and looked Jude straight in the eye, "Look, these people are all under you. You need to get out of this circle and see these people for who they really are. Take Karma, she is the third Instant Star with no album. No album, No competition. Spiederman he wanted some attention and he's only your bass man. Next!" she said mimicking the MTV show, "Tommy, he doesn't have a job if he doesn't have you. You made him who he is. All these people work for you. You are the reason we have jobs. Top-selling album Jude. That's you. Now go make some more hits. I'll get you for lunch." Andrea smiled and continued her filing.

"Where did you come from? I love you!!" Jude laid down flat on her desk and then jumped off. "You make everything seem so easy. Everything is too complicated in my head."

"Just breathe. You need new eyes sometimes; I came just in time I guess."

"That you did." Jude smiled and left her office.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Jude sat down outside with Andrea at a nearby patio restaurant. "I can't believe it's only been a week. It feels like months! With all the gifts and flowers from Spied and side conversations with Tommy. Wow. I never would have thought."

Andrea looked over her menu. "So what are you going to do about them? I hope you aren't thinking about giving them a chance still. You already kept Tommy as your producer."

"I don't know." Jude pursed her lips together. Jude still wanted both of her favorite people back in her life just like it used to be but she also loved this new empowerment she got with Andrea. She wasn't sure how to have her cake and eat it too.

"Andrea?!!" Karma stood mesmerized on the other side of the patio gate.

"Yes?" Andrea said calmly smiling. "It's about time we ran into each other. I was beginning to think you were avoiding me. But from your expression I can see you had no idea I was working in the same vicinity."

Karma's mouth stayed open. "What are you talking about?"

Jude interrupted saying, "You two know each other?"

Andrea was about to fall over with laughter, "Dear Karma and I were in a competition together years ago. One similar to the one you two were in. Except it wasn't broadcast on such a large scale. You want to tell her what happened?"

Karma still hadn't moved or made any motion that she wanted to speak.

"Well, precious Karma wasn't doing so well with the judges so she figured to get ahead of her competition, me, she would entertain them. Sadly, her antics didn't work so well after the first couple rounds and they began grading her appropriately again. But Karma couldn't have that! Karma wanted to win! So what did she do, you ask? She completely sabotaged my performance in the final round. From having my allergies flare up, making my skin break out in hives, changing the arrangement with the pianist, and completely ruining my dress."

Now both Karma and Jude had their mouths gaping.

"And she still didn't win." Andrea gave a little giggle. Just then the waiter came over and took her order. "I think Jude is going to have her usual grilled chicken, and she", pointing at Karma, "is not with us."

* * *

After lunch, Jude didn't have much to say. She had no idea what to think anymore. Completely confused again.

"Jude, I know you are thinking too much again." Andrea said as they walked into G major.

"Okay, yeah I am. I just had one question." They both stopped in the entrance. "Are you trying to get back at Karma by using me?"

Andrea grinned and said, "I can get back at Karma on my own just fine. You have nothing to do with it. Anymore q's?"

"No, I guess not." Jude relaxed again and proceeded into their workplace. Then she saw Tommy out of the corner of her eye coming straight towards her.

"Jude. We need to talk." He didn't look very pleasant and Jude was nervous about what to say.

Andrea rolled her eyes and whispered to Jude, "Just say no," and walked away.

"I've let this go on long enough. What's up with you? Hanging out with this new girl, I hardly see you."

"Tommy, what are you talking about?"

"I mean, I let you breathe a bit. I showed you I'm still here; I made a mistake, now it's time to come back. That's what we do Jude. You realize we fit and things are back like they were before."

Jude couldn't believe what she was hearing. He had mutilated their relationship into some sort of science and that SHE was always the one that would come back. SHE would realize they belong together. He liked the comfort of knowing that she would always be back, and this time it was taking a little longer than usual.

Jude could take this dilemma two ways:  
1) Aww, how sweet! He knows US so well. He really does care and he is showing that he wants me. Or...  
2) how he dare think he can have me whenever he wants! How dare he think I'm always going to be here waiting for him to take me back?

Jude went with the latter, "Tommy, you can just forget that whole little theory you have there. What we had before, whatever we had before, can't ever be the same. I'm not going to be waiting for you anymore. As of now...my heart is available to anyone BUT you."

* * *

Jude felt liberated after leaving the studio that day. It seemed everyone was in on what she had said to Tommy and were just waiting for her to go back to him. What they didn't know was that she was completely finished. She had never felt so free in her life. She wanted to go dancing or snowboarding or throw herself into a crowd full of people.

"Let's go out tonight. It's Friday, no work, no school, lets have some fun." Jude told Andrea this over the phone.

"Okay, I just need to finish some stuff over here first and I'll be there to get you in about an hour."

"You work too much...come now!!" Jude said over-excitedly into the phone. She hung up before Andrea could answer and walked outside into the front yard. Just then Sadie pulled into the driveway. "Hey, sis."

"What's gotten into you?" Sadie asked inquisitively. "You win a Grammy or something?"

"No. But I should. I've finally done it. My crush and my issues with Tommy are long gone." Jude made herself spin in a circle and almost fell over giggling.

"Looks like you are putting on too much of a show for me to believe you."

"Not in the least." Jude continued to grin as her sister went into the house.

When Sadie closed the door she dropped her bags and dialed her phone quickly, "Is it really over? She did it today? That was really soon. Sooner than I expected. You are really good. Ok. Talk to you later." Sadie fell with her back against the door and looked up to the ceiling. "Now he's ALL mine."

**

* * *

**

Karma paced outside of G major waiting for Darius to come meet her to go to dinner.

"Karma!" Darius yelled from the doorway, "Why are you out here in the cold? Come inside! I'll be ready in a minute."

"Oh, okay." Karma reluctantly went inside and sat on the couch. She had noticed Darius had been acting pretty strange the past couple of weeks and he really blew the lid off of it when he asked her to dinner. She was scared to think this was anything other than work related but she was beginning to think that he wasn't too concerned with her album. After a few painstakingly long minutes, Darius erupted from his office and had a broad smile on his face.

"You ready? I'm real hungry." Darius offered his hand to help her up and motioned her to walk in front of him to the door.

"So, I brought a copy of the work we have done so far for the album." Karma said nervously. She was trying to get a feel of what the motives were behind this evening.

"Oh, nice. Maybe we'll take a listen later on." Darius smiled again and held the door open for her.

At the restaurant, Darius talked mostly about work which Karma felt incredibly comfortable with. She didn't know his job entailed so much. Darius is truly a master at his craft because he never showed the stress that came with the job. It seemed to come easy for him. She admired that. Her thoughts were interrupted when he said, "Well enough about that, how do you like G major so far?"

"I love it!" Karma blurted without thinking. She didn't want to talk about herself. It would seem too much like a date so she decided to keep her answers to a couple words.

"Are you getting what you need from Tommy as far as arrangement and input goes? I know he can be a bit laid back sometimes, unless he's with Jude of course. But this is a new genre for him, so I wasn't sure how he would handle that. What do you think?"

Karma wasn't sure what to say. "I think he's great."

"Great, huh? That's it?"

Feeling a bit intimated by Darius' glare she looked down at her food which she noticed she hadn't really touched. She started to pick at it.

Darius laughed aloud and said, "You don't talk much unless you are trying to start a fight, huh?"

Karma frowned, "I don't start fights. I let people know what's on my mind and if they don't like it then they want to argue with me." Karma blushed, "I guess I do."

"I like that. You're feisty."

"Should I say thanks to that?"

"You can say whatever you want. I do. And right now, I'm going to say that I think you are a beautiful, talented, unique artist who has a lot of spirit. All that can get you far. But humility and some discretion will get you further. You want some dessert? I'm eyeing those chocolate covered strawberries."

Karma smiled. She didn't know how to take his comments. Darius spoke calmly, almost sweetly like your mother telling you, 'you did an awesome job in the pageant, but this is how we are gonna win next time...' She liked it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Sadie answered on phone on her way to work. "Hello? Where do you want to meet? Okay, I'll see you there in like 15 minutes."

Sadie pulled into a coffeehouse not too far from G major. Then she saw her, sitting next to the window with her coffee already. Sadie went inside and ordered a latte.

"So. What's up?" Sadie asked seating herself in front Karma.

Karma smiled, "Well, good morning to you too". Sadie rolled her eyes so Karma continued. "I could have sworn that I'm trying to help you out here. Maybe a better attitude will help the situation be much less painful."

"You are helping me?" Sadie raised her eyebrow and chuckled. "I think I'm doing the bigger half of that. Or would you like me to go ahead and reveal all the secrets I have against you?"

Karma shuffled in her seat but didn't break her glare. "They aren't even that great."

"Umm, really? You sleeping with the bass man from Jude's band and some other random engineer, having rendezvous with her producer and flirting relentlessly with MY boyfriend."

"You don't even want him. Otherwise, why would you have me trying to get you back with Tommy? Nothing to say, huh? Let's move on then. Jude is out the way and I made it clear to Tommy that he can't get back with me." Karma hated having to give up her chance with Tommy just because some blond found some dirt that could hurt her career. She wasn't even sure if it would do any damage at all. However, after her dinner with Darius, she didn't want to let him down again. He did start her off on a clean state after the last photos. "Next plan of action is getting him something he always wanted, rims for his Viper."

"Rims? Really romantic." Sadie said sarcastically and frowned.

"Do you even know Tommy? You want to send him flowers? Chocolates, maybe? Look, he has a picture of these in his computer, I was snooping. My uncle that works a dealership can get me a sweet deal where I can get them for only 25 percent of their original cost."

"And how much is that?"

"$1200."

Sadie almost dropped her latte. "Are you crazy? 25 percent? They cost almost $5000?!"

"Look. If you can find something better, be my guest. But you want something extravagant, something he will always remember."

Karma left Sadie at the table pondering where she would get money for some stupid hub caps. She would have to tap into her college savings.

**

* * *

**

"Hey Spied!" Jude said as she entered the loft. "I was hoping to see you. Seems like you been dodging me."

"Well, I wanted to give you some space. You know, to think." Spied was so glad to see her and to have her talking to him again. His heart was pounding so hard he thought she might hear it.

"I wanted to talk to you. I have done a lot of thinking. I just wanted to say...that I thought you would have done better than Karma." Jude smiled. "ANYONE but Karma!"

Spied jumped from his chair and tackled Jude to the floor, tickling her without mercy.

"Okay!" Jude gave up the fight with her hands in the air. They both sat up next to each other. "I missed you." Jude said shoving him with her shoulder.

"Me too. I'm really sorry about--" Spied began.

"It's in the past. Your trash diggin' days are over. I just hoped you cleaned...where ever..." They both sat quietly for a minute. "When we broke up before, I didn't think we had longevity. Like we were just having fun, just for now. I didn't want to get serious because I was scared that I would never have fun with you anymore. I was using you, Spied. I wasn't sure how to handle all those tough situations I was going through and when I was around you, "Jude looked up at Spied, "You made me forget them."

"I can still make you forget. But I can also be there when everything is perfect." Spied was scared to do or say anything else. He wasn't sure what to make of the conversation and didn't want to rush or ruin his chances with her.

Jude leaned her head unto Spied's shoulder. "I love you, too." Jude whispered.

He held her hand.

They sat there holding hands for a little longer.

When Jude stood up, Spied asked, "What's wrong?"

"I need to get back to work. I'm not going far." Jude grinned. She already liked his possessiveness.

Spied got up to walk her to the door. "Well do you need me to do anything?" He wanted to spend as much time as he could with her.

Jude laughed. He was so cute, "No. Well, maybe this..." Jude pulled him into a tight hug and brought his face close to hers. They both stared at each other, as if asking for permission. Jude kissed him softly.

Still embraced, Spied brought her into him again for a full passionate kiss that swept Jude off her feet. Her knees buckled as his hands raomed freely from hr hair to her neck bringing her closer to him. She thought she had stopped breathing when his tongue played on her lips, barely caressing them. They separated for a second, Jude backed away, almost falling over.

They both smiled. "That was...so I have to..." Jude couldn't put her words together and leaned against the front door.

Spied walked over to her as she cowered against the door. He held her face in his hands and kissed her forehead, her ears, her nose, her chin, and stopped at her lips. She was expecting it and had her eyes closed and lips puckered. He let her go and turned the knob to the door. As he opened it, he said, "I'll call you."

* * *

"So how was your date the other night?" Andrea asked Darius after closing the door to his office.

"You know I don't like talking about personal stuff at work," Darius' frown turned into one of his grins, "It was nice. I think I made a good impression."

"Good. I knew you would. You can charm just about anybody, especially with as much power as you have." Andrea dropped herself into one of his armchairs. "I think you should ask her out again. Maybe to the gala on Friday? That would be so cute!"

"I guess so. You think she would say yeah? It's kinda early." Darius grew concerned he may be moving too fast. He didn't want to scare Karma away.

"It would be perfect." As Andrea was speaking, there was a knock on the door and entered Tommy.

"Hey, Quincy." Darius began, "I was just gonna ask if you were still going to the gala on Friday? You know they will be honoring me."

"I don't know. Do I really need to?"

"Well, I would appreciate it. I think you should bring a date, definitely." Darius smiled and put his feet up on his desk. Something he rarely did. "I am."

"Okay. I'll see who I can call." As Tommy was about to escape the awkward situation with Darius, Andrea spoke up.

"Go with Sadie. She was just telling me she needed a date."

"I don't thi--" Before Tommy could get his words out, Andrea jumped up and was out of the room to tell Sadie.

"There you go." Darius sat there. Still smiling.

* * *

Wednesday. The Gala on Friday was on everyone's mind but Jude's. She was on cloud nine half the time thinking about her new relationship with Vincent Spiederman. She couldn't believe how much he has grown. They still have fun joking around and wrestling but they also have awesome romantic moments where he can be a perfect gentleman. "Sades, have you seen Spied?" Jude asked her sister upon entering G major.

"No. I have not seen your new arm candy."

"He's more than candy..." Jude winked walking away from the front desk. When she finally turned around she slammed straight into Tommy. "Oh, sorry." Paying it no mind she was about to walk away when he grabbed her arm.

"Jude..." Tommy couldn't put his words together fast enough.

"Yes, Tommy?"

Tommy coughed to clear his throat. "umm, I'll see you in the studio." He let her go.

"Hey handsome! I'm excited about Friday." Sadie intruded.

This got Jude's attention and she paused.

"About that Sadie." Tommy began.

"I already bought a dress that is to die for and I was thinking maybe we should match."

Jude was slowly making her way back to the table.

"Sadie."

"My dress is red and you look really good in red so I bought you this tie. I hope you like it." Sadie bent down to reach into her bag as Jude leaned against the desk.

"Wow, Tommy. You waste no time at all do you? Becoming Sadie's boy toy again, making out with Karma the next minute..."

"How did you know about that?" Sadie asked angrily.

Both Jude and Tommy looked up at Sadie. "How did you know?" They asked in unison.

Sadie asked again angrily, "Well?! Who told you that?"

Jude paid her no mind because Tommy was focusing all her attention on her. Tommy said, "Jude, who told you that?"

"No one. I saw you, remember?" Jude couldn't believe that he was trying to act like it didn't happen.

"Jude, I wasn't kissing her when you saw me."

"Well you seemed pretty close. A little too close for my liking. ESPECIALLY after you told me you loved me that very morning." Jude grunted through her teeth.

"You love her?" Sadie was hurt. She hadn't thought that their relationship was that deep and all her hope for him was lost.

"Jude, I meant everything I said that day, and yes, I did kiss her but that was a long time ago. I want nothing more than to be with you."

Jude couldn't say any words. She was trying to remember a name. A name that would make her forget about all her drama. A name that makes her happy.

"I love you. I know it took me awhile and I know when I first told you, it wasn't as romantic as I had imagined but...I meant it."

Jude's head hurt. What was the name? She knew this whole ordeal would disappear once she remembered.

Spiederman.

"Tommy. I don't want to hear this. I need to go." Jude rushed outside of G major and down a few blocks. She raced into the subway station missed the train and ran back up through to the other side. Jude didn't know where to go or who to talk to. She began to cry.

**

* * *

**

Sadie was still stunned at what she had just heard. How could she have been so foolish thinking she could win him back? She had a perfectly good boyfriend that she was neglecting without end. Sadie got up from her desk to take a breather.

As she sat outside on the steps, Andrea joined her.

"So how's the blackmailing going?" Andrea asked smiling.

"I'm out, I'm not going to get back with Tommy. He's still in love with Jude and it's just not right."

"Excuse me?! What happened?" Andrea asked upset.

"Tommy and Jude just had an argument about Karma and he explained what happened. There is no longer any reason for me to be involved in you and Karma's little feud." Sadie said getting up from her seat.

"I still need you. I need the info and you are the only one who can get it and keep her off my track."

"Look, I'm out. Done. Finite." Sadie turned to leave.

"You do know it was me that got you the date with Tommy, right? I can make him do whatever needs to be done."

"But he's in love, he's heart broken!" Sadie said loudly, like she was trying to convince herself at the same time.

"And who is the gorgeous blond that will be there to mend it?" Andrea sneered.

Sadie turned, looking hopeful.

* * *

Darius sat in his office going over paperwork when he heard a rap on the door. "Enter," he boomed.

Karma sauntered in and sat lovingly in a chair closest to his desk. "You wanted to see me?"

"I wanted to know what you were doing this Friday," Darius asked barely looking up at her.

"Well..." she hesitated, afraid she was going to be asked out again, "I don't know."

"Then you will be performing at the music gala."

Karma let out a shrill scream and then covered her mouth. "Are you serious?!"

"Yup. It's all set up. You will be performing the single you just finished and going as my honorary date."

Karma just stared at him. Catching herself, she quickly gave a scared smile. "I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. Just start rehearsing, you're in studio D." Darius went back to work.

Karma wanted to ask if she was rehearsing her song or how to be his new girlfriend.


End file.
